


Missing Children

by bikoshark



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikoshark/pseuds/bikoshark
Summary: After multiple elementary-aged children living in your neighbourhood disappear and a mysterious person named Jay moves in near you, a grotesque creature appears across the street from you in the dark of night, and 2 mysterious men knock out and then kidnap you. What they plan to do with you is beyond your knowledge.





	Missing Children

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old unfinished series that I plan to continue. Enjoy. // When I had originally written this, Jay was Alex for some reason. I don't know what my intentions with Alex were, but I switched it to Jay. I'll have to rewatch Marble Hornets to figure out my intentions (It's been years).

In your neighbourhood there had been some strange and grotesque happenings. 

 

On the day of Halloween, a new neighbour had moved in. He seemed pretty young, and you were young yourself, so you tried to greet him. When you knocked on his door, you heard items falling, maybe someone running, and the door unlocked. The man held a camera to your face and you almost immediately regretted knocking on the door. 

 

You tried to greet him, and he seemed pretty odd so you left it short. You greeted him with your name, told him that your house was at the end of the street in front of the Jamison's house. He replied with; “I’m Jay…” and, finding it awkward enough, you ended the conversation and decided not to ask about the camera.

 

The days following Halloween many disappearances took place, all of them being children. This was odd because your neighbourhood mostly consisted of old retired people, with you being the only graduated teenager, minus Jay who you didn't know the age of to begin with. On the night of Halloween, 2 kids, brother and sister, had suddenly disappeared. The police asked their parents where they had been, and they stated it was the kids’ first night going out on Halloween alone. They had never returned, and after calling all their friend’s parents and confirming that they hadn’t gone to their houses, they called the police.

 

Days later, their body parts were put into each person’s mailboxes. You got a finger, but that wasn’t nearly as bad as what their parents had gotten. Mr. and Mrs. Charles had gotten Emily and Andrew’s hearts. 

 

Next was a 4 month old baby named Sarah. The parent’s had told the police they had heard a door shut loudly. When they looked, Sarah was gone. Instead of getting body parts, however, on their doorstep the morning after was a bloody pacifier. Sarah’s parents lived in front of you, so you went over frequently to babysit Sarah. She was a sweet child who rarely ever cried or screamed, but when she did, she had a cry that was very distinguishable from other children's cries.

 

This went on for days. The neighbourhood is down to around six children, most people now were moving out, finding different places to stay. You, however, were 19. You barely had enough money to pay for the small house you were currently living in, let alone move out. 

 

It was night and you couldn’t sleep, November 6th. You decided to turn on the TV and do the dishes, wanting to clear your mind. You turned on 2 lights, since you’d have to pay for the electricity bills you didn’t want to over do it. You turned on the faucet and began washing. In front of you, above the kitchen sink, is a window that shows you the outside. It was pitch black outside, so your reflection was looking back at you.

 

You looked past your reflection, wanting to see if the parents of Sarah were on their porch crying as they had before, but their lights were off and their car was parked outside of their garage. But in front of their mailbox was something that you hadn’t seen before.

 

You can’t call whatever was in front of it “tall”. It just seemed to be “long”. It’s arms were long and dangled at it’s sides. Something that could only be known as tentacles sprouted out of its back, and it put something into the mailbox. You were stunned with fear, and just continued to stare as it closed the mailbox. It turned around, and you got a good look at it’s...face.

 

It had no face. No eyes, no mouth. Just an outline of a nose was visible. The TV began to static, and a mouth began form. His jaw dropped, almost as if it had unhatched, and the seams began to tear open, leaving a stringy opening where his mouth should be. He began screaming at you, and you began to scream too. His screams began to morph into children screams, and you immediately recognized Sarah’s crying, and you screamed louder.

 

Getting a new train of thought, you opened the cupboard under your sink and got inside with the pots and pans. Being uncomfortably forced into a tiny spot, you had a various amount of things poking into your rib cage, but you didn’t mind. The screaming continued and you placed your hands over your ears and sealed your eyes shut. After a minute or two, the screaming stopped. You opened your eyes, only to be greeted with the darkness of your cupboard.

 

You wait a few minutes, and you shakily opened the cupboard door in front of you.

Now stood in front of you was a male, who wore a white mask and had messy brown hair, along with a yellow jacket. In the corner behind him, barely visible, was another person with an orange hoodie and a mask that appeared to be a frowning face. You screamed louder, and the one in front of you simply stared at you, blankly, his head turning to the side in a childish form of confusion. The screams of the long man started up again, this time not coming from outside, and the two men looked in the general direction of the screams. Man with the white mask looked back at you and put one finger in front of his mouth. He grabbed your hand and pulled you out, pressing a cloth in your face, which you immediately realized was probably chloroform. You got dizzy, and ceased the attempt to pry his hands off of you.

Your eyes shut.


End file.
